


More than Friends

by Reena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Scott McCall, Aromantic Relationships in Romantic People, Background Relationships, Bad Sex, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Consensual Kink, Derek and Lydia are vanilla, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Friends With Benefits, Good Sex, Humor, Insecurity, Knotting, Lust, M/M, Male Friendship, Non-exclusive relationships, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly incest-y language, Rough Sex, Scott and Stiles are REALLY into each other, Spanking, Straight Scott McCall, Temporarily Female Stiles Stilinski, Top Scott McCall, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reena/pseuds/Reena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have always been friends with benefits, and both have loving relationships with other people. When Stiles's body is altered in their latest supernatural emergency, the situation accidentally takes their relationship to the next level...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> The main ship in this fic is sexual Sciles, and it also has bits of sexual/romantic Scydia and Sterek, so it's multishipper-friendly. The theme of the fic is precisely how romantic relationships are not necessarily exclusive or primordial in a person's life, and that's how it is for Sciles here. So it's an exploration of aromantic relationships in romantic people and their similar importance; that sexual relationships exist beyond the dichotomy of romantic and casual. Infidelity does not apply per se, because the relationships presented are not defined by social scripts but by affection and mutual agreement. There's an emphasis on respect and sex positivity. The smut is secondary to the characterization; so this is probably not the porn fic you're looking for. 
> 
> Canon-divergent AU where the pack is reduced to them four and Scydia / Sterek happens. Stiles gets a female body because of a spell, but his sense of self is the same. So for indexing purposes the sex is M/F but Stiles is still referred to as a guy. Also, in this fic, Scott is straight and Stiles is bisexual. 
> 
> If there's something else I should warn about or tag let me know.

Scott and Stiles had always been friends, and also more than that: best friends. They didn’t know how to _be_ on their own, but that was okay, because whatever went down in their lives, they would always be there for each other. They’d sworn that when they were only four. And though that pinky-swear innocence was long lost, the love they had for each other hadn’t shrunk one bit. If anything, it had gotten stronger through their struggles and hardships.

Being so close meant their intimacy wasn’t just emotional. No, in fact, Scott and Stiles had always been pretty physical for average guy friends. They used to take baths together until Melissa was too uncomfortable with a naked Stiles. They knew their bodies in and out from spending summers together and sharing a locker room, too. And casual touches were natural to them, be it a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder or a hand resting on the other’s lap in the couch; spooning and sharing a bed during sleepovers… maybe even Stiles’s deft fingers working wonders on Scott’s back and leg muscles after Lacrosse practice. Stiles was good at massages, really, and Scott didn’t complain.

But it didn’t stop there, though, because they went through puberty together and they started learning many _other_ things about each other. Stiles had always been the mischievous one, prone to crazy experiments. Although it felt wrong to Scott for about two seconds to squirt come all over the Sheriff’s dining table, casual handjobs became a thing in their relationship early on.

His heart was still pounding and he could feel the ghost of Stiles’s breath on his neck as they cleaned up, spent dick back on his pants. Stiles rambled about the best techniques he knew, things he’d googled, offered to perform them on him actually. And Scott let it be, because it was Stiles, and it felt good.

With the years they learned the ways they were alike, and the ways they were different. Scott liked girls a lot, though he was more reserved about voicing what he found hot, for whatever reason. Stiles was obsessed with Lydia, had no reservations in saying it, but other than that seemed to be horny at pretty much everyone they knew. Scott could tell, even if Stiles only ever mentioned the girls, by the way he licked his lips at guys in the locker room. And because he knew Stiles, as if they were brothers.

They’d never talked about what they did together because they never felt like they had anything to talk about. It was just their thing, something Scott and Stiles did, and that was that. The first time Stiles suggested the next level it was sudden and unexpected for both of them. Nothing more than a casual mention he wanted to try and use his mouth, that it’d be fun. What had been meant to be a quick handjob in the locker room, turned into a blowjob. Stiles was always that spontaneous. And Scott always offered little resistance to his shenanigans. He was unable to say no, curiosity getting the best of him.

Luckily it turned out to be the most amazing orgasm in his life yet, though he whined Stiles put them in such dangerous situations. Stiles replied he liked adventure.  

They had a routine. They would jerk off together at the weekends. Sometimes, Stiles would blow Scott and ruin him for anyone else -all the way, even swallowing him, which only Stiles would do out of his sex partners-. Scott never reciprocated, though, other than the mutual handjobs. It’s not that he’d have minded to, but Stiles didn’t ask, and he didn’t know how to bring it up. It wasn’t that frequent, though Scott always loved it when Stiles went down on his knees. Stiles wasn’t awkward about it, seemed pleased with just giving, but it left them in a compromised position.

Stiles wondered if feeling sexually attracted to Scott was going to push him away, if he was taking too much for granted. And Scott wondered if not reciprocating the attraction could drive Stiles away, too. Even if he “returned the favor”, that wouldn’t change what he felt, or didn’t feel.

They didn’t want to grow apart or mess things up, so they just ended up shrugging off the topic, not really knowing how the other felt about it. If you ignore a problem, it eventually goes away, right?

Eventually, they met new people, though, and their little problem was put on hold more than gone. When Scott got a girlfriend and became a werewolf, life took a turn and they didn’t really spend much time with each other. Things between them were colder, but for other reasons.

It wasn’t until life tore Allison away from them that the two came close _like that_ again; perhaps it was for comfort, perhaps it was a longing, or maybe a bit of both.

But they were sincere from that moment on, and it was for the best. Stiles certainly liked Scott’s body and there was no hiding the attraction in his scent to a werewolf now. But Stiles was not _in love_. Scott couldn’t smell that, but he knew it was true. Stiles didn’t like Scott like that, and that didn’t make their relationship any less important for him.

Neither was Scott in love. Scott liked girls - he fell in love with girls, he’d always fantasized about girls, one way or the other, vocal about it or not. Yet Scott liked sex as well, and he liked sex with Stiles, because it felt good, and they’d always done it. Scott realized there was no contradiction, so it was not a problem, because Stiles had never had one with that either. He simply didn’t mind. So they didn’t hold back anymore.

Deep down, they’d always known they’d accept each other no matter what. The thing was just figuring out how to best communicate with each other. And going through so many bad things had lent them some perspective on that. After going through the big stuff, knowing they could trust each other fully with their feelings was perhaps the most important support they had in their life for a long time.

As it was, they were _really_ turned on by the things they did, and helpfully their roles were complementary. Stiles liked giving head, having someone come down his throat in their own terms - being led. And Scott liked thrusting up into a warm mouth and yanking his hair - leading. Stiles liked being spanked, teased; and Scott loved taking control. He liked to _fuck_ someone roughly, as much as he liked making love, and he’d mostly only gotten the latter in his life, but he was good at both.

After he was turned, his primal instinct to breed wanted to break free. And Stiles liked to be pinned and manhandled by someone stronger. Scott was shy and restrained in the outside, repressing his urges, doing things so everybody else was comfortable. Because of that, getting Stiles to obey him there and letting go, in his own safe terms, was extremely satisfying.

Stiles, too, liked to be made to obey in the bedroom; to allow some imposition of discipline. He liked being bratty, but It was soothing to the chaotic mess that was his mind. And because it was Scott, in the end it was safe and caring, for all it could seem violent.

That’s what they wanted, and it fit just as simple as it sounded. Scott and Stiles _were_ just that, and they’d never been complicated; it just took them years to know themselves fully.

There was still no need to define anything; because the sex, the reasons and the ways they had it, wasn’t what made their relationship into what it was. Their sexualities didn’t matter, their feelings for other people hadn’t mattered either. They knew what they felt for each other, and always would, and that was enough. Even if other people wouldn’t understand it completely.

*

Life wasn’t all darkness, though. Though both their childhoods and mid teens with the supernatural hadn’t been exactly ideal, there was one thing they couldn’t complain about. And that was the people they’d met along the way. The ones they’d lost. The ones who the world had tried so hard to put down, but stubborn as they were, never stopped trying to be better. The ones who had grown out of their toxic habits and shed old skins. Each of them had helped them grow and inspired them to be better themselves. Allison, Lydia, Derek, Cora, Erica, Isaac, Boyd; even Jackson.

Losing a pack member was like losing a limb, and they’d had _many_ losses. They’d been all pack in some form to some other, and the ones that remained would be for life, too. Maybe not a traditional pack, not a family of born werewolves, but still the most important people in each other’s lives.

Their pack now, were just four: Stiles, Derek, Lydia and Scott.  

Scott had lost Allison, but his mate surprisingly ended up being Lydia herself. Though his first encounters with her hadn’t been in good terms, there was no one he’d rather share his life with. Both had learned to be better people, that they made a good team, and fallen in love with each other. Allison’s memory helped them come together and keep going. It was good for Scott to know he could rely on someone that would _get it_ as much as he would. Allison had turned out to be Lydia’s best friend in her darkest moments, much like Stiles was his. For Lydia, Scott represented everything she wanted to leave behind in Jackson, and she embraced that. Scott was good to her.

Stiles and Derek had a long journey to come to terms with their feelings, though their friends realized their epic pinning, obliviousness and emotional constipation ages before. As it was, no matter how tortuous the way, they had the best thing in the world now. Derek had been starved for affection and acceptance, lost and lonely, willing to do better but unable to. And Stiles, the flailing idiot that was always right, according to himself, kept pouring his caring into someone that eventually appreciated it. Lydia used to say they were married before they were distracted enough to let their first kiss slip by.

Stiles had gotten over Lydia after Jackson. And Derek became a big brother for Scott. When he realized the emptiness of power, being a beta felt more liberating than downgrading. He passed on the torch to the True Alpha of Beacon Hills. Derek had been raised to feel safe under the wing of a strong leader, sometimes to his detriment. But Scott could be that, had it in his temperament, and now he cared for Derek too. Derek reassured himself that if he had to, he would always try and be the best alpha he could, or even co-alpha. But he’d come to think he’d never be fully happy like that. It didn’t matter much, in the end, because their pack was not traditional. The ultimate truth was that they are stronger when they came together.

As it was, both Stiles and Scott were in fulfilling romantic relationships. If they didn’t think about marriage, it was only because they already knew commitment better than many other people. Things in their little pack were good, and Lydia and Derek were aware of the sex they had with each other, because open relationships were the only thing that would work for the two. And it was for the best, because where Stiles and Scott were kind of kinky, Lydia and Derek... were not.

Lydia liked sex, occasionally. Just not as much as Scott. She was passive in the bedroom, which made Scott usually do all the work after foreplay. He didn’t mind the “ _Lie back and think of England_ ” act because he knew that she _did_ want it. But he was disillusioned all his efforts had no impact on her; she really didn’t care one way or the other, as long as they came in the end. And they’d talked about it. She got it, and sometimes was more spirited for him. But he couldn’t blame her for having a gray sexuality and other passions. Neither could she blame him, though, for looking forward to the way Stiles was so enthused by every little thing; the complete opposite end. The boy was so responsive to the things Scott said, and he could see the direct influence of his attitude. Scott _was_ turned on by having an impact on people. He liked the moans, the whimpers, someone screaming his name and _feeling_ because of him.

Derek, oh, Stiles found incredibly hot, from day one. Sex with Derek would’ve been like his fantasies come true, only that it actually felt boring. Derek was the kind of guy that only had missionary sex with white socks on, and grunted with the squeaky bed until a silent orgasm. Okay, that may’ve been an exaggeration Stiles told Scott to seem needier. The bottom line was that, as big a marshmallow Derek was for Stiles, and tried everything kinky he’d suggest… what turned Stiles on was the desire in itself. He wanted initiative, not someone catering to him just for the sake of an act. And he couldn’t force Derek to act. Scott didn’t act, though. Scott liked to dominate him, to wreck him completely and then put him back together.

So it was not only good that Scott and Stiles had each other. It also helped their couple life, to have a more balanced sex life in accordance with their preferences. And it worked. There was only one unspoken reservation...

Scott and Stiles had never had anal sex.

It had never come up or been talked about. Stiles had never asked that of Scott, wasn’t really sure he’d want to. And Scott felt it would be disrespectful because of the implications - disrespectful to Stiles, and direspectful to Derek, who may be his beta but was still another wolf with a scent “claim” on Stiles. It was not ownership, Scott just thought about Derek’s feelings. He’d hate to smell that on Lydia. Derek was the one who got to knot Stiles, leave his scent for days or even weeks. Both Stiles and Scott knew Derek wasn’t enthusiastic about Stiles smelling like another wolf – an alpha at that- but blowjobs and handjobs were nothing that couldn’t be washed away with a shower.

So they let it be, and pushed it aside. Unspoken. Sadly loose ends always came to bite them in the ass, and they should’ve known better by then.

*

“Shit, shit, shit!”, Stiles screamed, walking away from the cloud of lavender powder the last fairy had just created.

He went into a coughing fit, falling to the ground as his senses shut off for a minute. Derek was growling away the small, mischievous creatures in the distance. The last thing he heard was the irritating laughter of the one that’d tricked him.

“Stiles, are you okay?!”, Derek said from atop the hill, sound distorted by his fangs, making sure all of them were already leaving afar.

“Ye-”, Stiles said with a rough voice, interrupted by another cough, “Ye-es, I am.”

He gathered himself, standing back on his feet and shaking the dust off his arms. They felt smaller. Then he shook dust off his hips, and the angle – the shape – was weird.

Then he shook it off his chest, and he noticed _two_ bumps…

Derek arrived just as the dust settled, and looked at him as his features went back to human. He looked more alarmed than when they’d first seen the fairies.

“Stiles…”, Derek said, uncertain.

Stiles let out a deep sigh, pitch higher than usual. Derek saw his pretty eyelashes bat twice. His eyes were still honey-colored. His cute nose was still as upturned. His cupid’s bow, his lips… there. _And yet_. Derek could only gape like a fish.

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ _kidding_ me”, Stiles cursed angrily.

He hit his forehead with his own hand; the other grabbing one of his newly appearing breasts. Stiles looked at Derek with the expression of a really pissed bird, and the werewolf couldn’t stop himself from laughing. 

*

“Hey, baby”, Lydia said, leaning on the doorframe of the bathroom, in only a red velvet robe.

Scott hurried to spit the mouthwash on the sink and looked back at her as the faucet ran. He raised his eyebrows as she let the string loose, revealing she had nothing below but black lace panties and similarly dark stockings.

He could feel a semi through the fabric of his sweatpants already. Scott had always been ridiculously excitable. And sweatpants were the only thing he was wearing.

“ _Hey, baby_ ”, he echoed, smirking.

“It’s gotten late, do you want to help me unmake the bed and… celebrate?”

“There’s nothing I’d rather do”, Scott replied with a radiant smile. His dimples showed.

Lydia had just gotten an amazing prize in a statal mathematics contest and had been out for most of the day, hanging out with her classmates. Scott had supported her for the last two weeks, because she’d been studying day and night to be at peak performance.

And peak performance is what he was willing to give to her now, too.

Lydia smiled back at him. When he came close enough, they shared a sweet kiss. She placed a hand over his biceps, turned off the light switch with the other. She grabbed him between the two black circles of his tattoo, and led him gently into bedroom, not letting go until she was settled over him on the bed.

*

Stiles and Derek headed back to Deaton’s in what was one of their most awkward car rides, and that was a lot to say for them. It didn’t take more than five seconds after Stiles was done groping his own breasts to startle so hard Derek almost drove the car right out of the road.

“What is it?”, Derek said, before noticing Stiles’s hand was feeling his own groin, desperately looking for something. His groin with _no_ bumps.

Stiles squawked indignantly, blushing.

“ _Where is my dick_?!”, he demanded.

“Okay, okay, I’m hurrying”, Derek said.

He tried not to side-eye Stiles much, because it was only going to make his boyfriend more uncomfortable.

*

Stiles went from hot to cold –or from cold to hot, depending on how you looked at it- in the blink of an eye after Deaton explained where his dick was. Where it would be, actually; he reassured Stiles it was a temporary charm which had a really simple solution: an orgasm. The fairies just loved messing things up and making humans uncomfortable.

So despite being pissed at first, Stiles turned out to be quite enthusiastic. He loved to experiment, to find and try out new things, and though it was weird, he could deal with weirdness in sex. He made it his mission to make the most of it. In fact, he wanted to try the new... settings. He liked to be fucked, and this offered a new possibility.

In fact, he was _so_ _enthusiastic_ it took Derek aback. Sometimes he couldn’t catch up with Stiles’s thought process, or speech for that matter, as fast as the boy’d like to. But soon they were in the bedroom, completely naked.

“Won’t it feel wrong to you? What about later? Stiles, I prefer your usual body”, Derek said, skeptic.

 “This is gonna be _awesome_!”, Stiles said in his higher-than-usual voice, caught up in curiosity, “sometimes I’d wondered what it’d be like to be fucked in, well, there. Frontally. How it felt differently. Not that I’ve ever disliked my dick. Or wanted to be a girl. I’m not. I don’t. I think. I don’t care, can we just get down to business, and leave the identity crisis to the fairies?”, he rambled.

“Well, if you’re sure…”, Derek shrugged.

“I am”, Stiles nodded quickly.

*

It was terrible.

Derek tried foreplay for about ten minutes, until he was hard enough. It felt unusual, because he was too reticent about exploring Stiles’s new body. Before, he’d have mapped every single place of Stiles’s anatomy. But not once did he touch anywhere near his nipples. Derek’s hands just roamed up and down his sides, maybe as brave as to grip his hips. Stiles had to tell him to move on.

When Derek lined himself and was about to go in, Stiles asked whether he needed a map. Understandable, perhaps, because it was their routine, but he was getting upset.

Derek finally got it right. It felt good, but nothing exceptional. Stiles was not really in the mood anymore. Derek was awfully slow, only going through the motions of sex. And they weren’t even looking at each other. He wondered if that would make it better or worse.

To put the nail in the coffin, in a couple of minutes Stiles felt that Derek was getting softer with each roll of his hips. 

He turned his head, almost angry now, but instead he felt sorry for Derek when he saw his expression. They stopped, and Derek seemed relieved.

“Derek, what’s wrong?”, Stiles said, “Why didn’t you give it to me straight that you’re _not_ into this? I just thought it was another thing you didn’t mind.”

Derek let out a sigh, sitting on the bed. His dick was limp now, and he buried his face between his hands, embarrassed.

Stiles got closer to him, reassuring him with soothing rubs over his Triskele.

“Derek, you did nothing wrong. You can tell me anything. I’m sure you know that by now. Sometimes I’m just absorbed and I don’t realize what’s going on until it’s too late. It’s hard for me to focus. But you have to trust me. Do you trust me?”

Derek looked at him, eyes watery, and just nodded. They shared a brief hug, until he was composed enough to speak.

“It’s just… women. A woman’s body. After Kate, Jennifer… I… I can’t… I just don’t…”

“Oh”, Stiles said, moving away on the bed, suddenly self-conscious.

He really reflected for the first time about his own naked, biologically female form. He felt more inappropriate than he felt weird about not having his usual anatomy. But not because of himself, he really didn’t care that much. But he should’ve known better than Derek would feel as casual about it as he did.

“If you need me to, I…”, Stiles said, as he covered his breasts with the sheets, “I will sleep on t-…”

“No, no”, Derek said, reaching for his shoulder and stopping him, “You’re not a problem. It’s just the sex, that’s all. I don’t like that kind of sex anymore. It’s just. I’m afraid I can’t give you what you want, Stiles. And if what you want is something I don’t mind, well, I can, and I want to. But if I can’t…”, Derek went on, unsure.

“I’m still afraid I’m not enough. That I won’t live up to your expectations”, Derek finally said, sniffling.

“ _Derek_ ”, Stiles said outraged, coming close again and hugging him tightly, like a big teddy bear, “ _of course_ you’re enough. You’ve always been enough for me. Don’t you get that? I love you the way you are. Because you get me, and because I’m happy with you”, he said.

“If you never wanted to have sex again, then we wouldn’t, and I’d still love you the same”, Stiles said, “what I like in bed doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Derek let out a sigh of relief, and his muscles started to untense. He hadn’t realized how tight he’d been. They comforted each other in silence for about half an hour.

The alarm clock over the nightstand let Derek know it wasn’t even midnight yet. He loved that alarm clock, it was easy to program. It had been a house warming gift from Lydia and Scott. His sleepy thoughts took form as he remembered how exuberant Stiles had been earlier, about trying new things, how he gets when he’s hot…

Scott…

Derek’s eyes opened wide when he made the connection. He smirked as he whispered over the shell of Stiles’s ear.

“Stiles, I know exactly what you should do”, he said.

When he heard what Derek had to say, it was minutes until he was driving his Jeep in only a light robe and slippers. It was summer, so he wasn’t cold. His nipples were hard for another reason. And it was the middle of the night, so he didn’t give a shit. 

*

Scott was lying awake, staring at the ceiling. He was only wearing boxers now, which he’d put on after Lydia had fallen asleep during sex. Again.

He jumped when his phone buzzed, and took it almost instantly, sparing the snoring beauty a last glance before he put on his glasses. Scott’s visual acuity was perfect, but in the darkness the phone screen was too bright and he’d rather tone it down. Super-senses were more of a hassle for that, actually. And, also, Lydia said he looked cute in them. He smiled at the thought, his upset dissipating.

 **_Stiles_ ** _: Scotty, we had a major shitfest in the woods but that’s over now, I’ll tell you both over lunch tomorrow. Point is, I have something I **reeeeaaaally** want you to see. Do you feel like playing? Is it a good time for me to come over?_

Scott had just been frustrated in the middle of sex, so reading the text by itself brought his semi back to life. He felt like coming that night, and the timing couldn’t have been better. He got that Lydia was really tired, but it still hadn’t felt nice.

 **_Scott_ ** _: yeah… I want to. Will I reeeeeaaaaally like the thing?_

Scott licked his lips as he put the phone back down on the nightstand. He blushed when he looked at Lydia. One of his hands had unconsciously slid down his own abs, his treasure trail, and he was palming himself to full hardness through the fabric.

The almost instant response from Stiles took him out of his reverie. He’d turned on the sound unconsciously and it stirred Lydia awake. She rolled around in bed, facing away from Scott, mumbling something.

 **_Stiles_ ** _: I can’t imagine you wouldn’t. Be there in 5._

“Whoo -er it, is it?”, Lydia asked, the words slurred.

“It’s Stiles”, Scott replied, getting up carefully, trying not to disturb her with his weight over the bed.

“ _You_ deal with all… emergency shit… tonight, _so_ done”, Lydia replied slowly.

She was basically asleep again by the end of the sentence.

“Or… unless he’s frisky again”, she added in an afterthought, followed by a small chuckle.

“Sure”, Scott laughed in a low voice, as he walked over to the door. His bare feet slid over the wooden floor, to make as little noise as possible.

He gave Lydia a last fond glance before he closed the door, quietly.

“ _We’ll try not to be loud”,_ he whispered _._

*

Stiles told him via phone he’d arrived almost as soon as Scott heard the Jeep’s engine die outside the house. And as soon as Scott let him through the door, Stiles barged inside his hall, wearing only fluffy slippers and a robe that waved with the breeze.

Scott _smelled_ before he saw that something was _different_ with Stiles.

He did take in Stiles’s softer factions. His best friend’s brave honey eyes briefly met his brown and gentle ones, there was no mistake. But then Stiles opened and dropped his robe on the floor. And then Scott’s attention was severely limited. His cock twitched inside his black boxers, still the only thing he was wearing.

He knew better, but it still registered as a random girl to Scott. There was breasts, and curves, somehow she was trimmed down there and...

But then there was Stiles’s face, his short hair. Softer cheekbones and a jaw a little rounder. His skin looked more delicate, overall; his shoulders were narrower, his frame smaller. _Boobs_ , he thought again. Scott loved boobs. And it was weird. But it was _so_ hot.

It was the scent. A scent he’d learned to associate with action. It smelled like _horny Stiles_ , and also like Stiles, and he found that hot. But that time – it was even _better_. Because the smell was subtly but unmistakably _different_ , and it hit all his instincts on the most primal level.

He couldn’t describe it, really, but if he had to use a word, he’s say it smelled _sweeter_. Sweeter like Lydia and Allison had a sweeter scent, whereas Jackson, Danny or Derek had a sourer one. Whatever it was, it made him want Stiles in a way he’d never quite felt before. It smelled like Stiles, but _feminine_. And it made him almost short-circuit, breathing labored to the point he was on the verge of hyperventilation.

Stiles was not doing much better if his rabbit heartbeat was anything to go by. He swallowed audibly, feeling Scott’s eyes scan his body. He found it hard to fix his gaze in Scott’s eyes, as well, because he was almost naked. And Scott’s body was perfect. His summer tanned pecs and abs were perfectly toned, smooth skin glistening in the moonlight. His back was wider than he remembered; the tattoo ever present on his strong arms. As much as Stiles said he didn’t like it, it turned him on to grab onto the painted skin while he was giving Scott head.

Stiles wondered if he would get to touch it, and as he stared down the trail of hair down Scott’s navel, to the outline of his briefs… he knew he will. It was shifting.

Scott was getting hard for _him_. It was an overwhelming feeling, and Stiles was hot all over. He’d been in love before. But he’d never been _in lust_ as he was with Scott that night, and he knew it was mutual. And they both realized then, that it was nothing to shy away from and deny.

There was no reason to put a limit to their sexual feelings for each other. Nothing bad could feel like that. It was just as pure an affection as any other, and they were lucky enough to have each other, alive, and willing.

Stiles came to terms with it as he felt himself so wet that he was dripping down the inside of his thighs. And Scott was fully hard.

But it wasn’t just an entrancement. It was them. Stiles saw _Scott_ , and thought he looked like a puppy who’d found a treat, as much as he also looked like he wanted to devour him as a hunter would his prey. And Scott looked at Stiles, who soon broke the silence, and he knew that no matter how Stiles looked, it was just Stiles, it’d always been Stiles.

“Scott. I know it’s weird and I’ll explain the spell thing tomorrow. But Derek gave me _full_ permission, for the _thing_. All the way. And I want to try out. I’m so happy.”

Scott’s cock twitched again, and he took a step closer to Stiles, who looked at him shyly and didn’t move. The wooden floor creaked, adding tension.

“Do _you_ want to try out? Before I’m back to normal. I mean, it’s the way to break the spell…”, Stiles asked, suddenly very self-conscious.

“Hell I want to, man”, Scott replied mesmerized.

He got Stiles pressed against the wall in a fraction of a second. His eyes flashed red, piercing Stiles’s, as fangs scraped the delicate, paler skin and Scott elicited the first moan of the night out of him.

*

They quickly got into their rhythm. Hard as it was for both, they couldn’t skip their usual foreplay, because they were apprehensive about what would happen next. Foreplay helped them psych themselves up. Scott got in the mood soon enough, his usual kind tone replaced by an authoritative one and low rumbles of warning. Stiles was a wetter mess each second that went by, obeying his every command.

“Get on all fours, on the couch, and face the window. Now”, Scott ordered.

Stiles hurried to comply, both already settled in the living room. He looked at the stars outside the long windows, and it helped him relax. He placed his elbows on the backrest and put his ass up in the air for his alpha.

“ _One_ ”, Scott growled, as his hand quickly made contact with the skin of Stiles’s ass.

A slapping loud sound filled the room, and Stiles held his breath. The heat pooling in his groin increased. His alpha leaned forward, to bask on the scent of his arousal, and he could feel Scott’s hard-on through the fabric. The only noises to be heard were their labored breaths as Scott licked a stripe up Stiles’s neck, making him whimper.

It was past midnight, but the moonlight lit the room nicely. Scott admired the way Stiles’s skin flushed red in the shape of his handprint. The light scratches of his claws, from the manhandling he'd done to bring Stiles from the hall…

He growled again and warned Stiles for the second.

By the time they reached eight, there was a huge dark spot on the cushions by Stiles’s trembling knees.

*

Scott knew Stiles wanted to be filled desperately, but he didn’t think he wanted it badly enough yet. He knelt and dove down, licked around to tease his clit, dipping his tongue between his folds from time to time. When Stiles was oversensitive and couldn’t bear it anymore, he gave him a false rest and instead spread his cheeks to rim his little hole. It just drove him crazy in a completely different way.

Scott said he wanted to make sure Stiles would take his cock well, and that he wanted it to be smooth. So he walked around the couch and fed his cock to Stiles’s mouth, and while Stiles was getting it nice and wet, he leaned over to finger Stiles.

One, two, and _three_ only made him crave more. But it was Stiles begging that let Scott know he was ready.

“Scotty, please, I… I c- can’t… just… be inside me, please”

“You’ve been good, so I’m going to fuck you”, Scott replied satisfied, yanking Stiles’s hair and looking down at him.

*

Back behind Stiles, Scott finally lined himself. He was a bit nervous himself, so he steading Stiles with a firm grip over his shaky shoulders, and another on his hips; just as much to get control of the situation and psych himself up.

Scott let out a deep breath.

He pressed his slicked cock between his friend’s folds, pushing into his small cunt, and not stopping until he was down to the hilt. Only then he breathed again, unaware he’d been holding it. He knew right then it was going to be one of the best pleasures he’d feel in his life. Stiles was _so_ warm, and he found the perfect amount of slick and friction around him as he made a place for himself.

Stiles’s knuckles whitened on the backrest, and he started cursing, which meant he wasn’t far off. Scott felt blessed Stiles had wanted to share that moment with him.

“ _Shit_ , Scotty, _yes_ ”, Stiles gasped exhilarated, “please _do_ _that_ forever.”

It _was_ amazing to be streched; electric in a way Stiles would never have imagined he could feel. And it was somewhat different from what his dick, his ass, even his clit earlier before, felt like. In fact, he couldn’t have imagined it, because he’d never experienced it, so he was very thankful to the fucking fairies he got to try it.

But more so it was with Scott. Scott knew _exactly_ what he needed, and he provided it.

So Scott started ramming into him, stretching him with an unrelenting pace as he yanked his hair. That’s when he really saw stars, that’s when the loud moans and _screams_ were stolen out of his throat.   

*

For how close to each other they’d always been, Scott and Stiles hadn’t ever kissed other than a few pranks and dares. Kissing had a romantic meaning for them. Scott had kissed Allison, he kissed Lydia. And Stiles kissed Derek. And when both of them fucked, it was not part of their dynamic.

Even when he’d had Stiles close up against the wall. Scott had gotten drunk on his scent, licked the salt off his neck, nibbled on his ear... but he hadn’t sealed his lips to his own. Just like he had not given him any marks. His wolf viscerally felt he was another’s for that, for a symbol of _love_.  

And the thing was that, before, he’d never had the urge to. Though he suspected this desire was different. It was far from a symbol of love. He loved Stiles, like a friend, like a brother. Instead, this was him wanting to have as much contact with him as possible, to push his tongue inside his mouth. To _taste_ him.

*

When they finally were about to climax together, Scott felt for that urge to kiss Stiles, and Stiles saw he was holding back.

Stiles lay on his back on the long couch, and Scott was over him. He rolled his hips inside him at an unforgiving pace, sweaty and feverish. Stiles held onto Scott’s shoulders and pushed him down, legs spread and tangled with Scott’s. He needed more and more every second, wanted Scott to break. So he raked his fingers down Scott’s back, to let him know he could let go of whatever he was holding in. Their faces were close to each other, breaths ghosting over each other’s skin as they locked gazes.

It was too intense for Scott. He leaned down and rested his weight partially over Stiles, started panting against the shell of his ear. Stiles’s hand slid down the end of Scott’s back, his long finger dragging between Scott’s ass cheeks and getting close his rim. Stiles didn’t know why he was doing it, but it made Scott growl and his pace faster. The werewolf managed to drag the couch over the couch with his impulse.

When Scott lifted his head again, his fangs were completely out, and he was about to reach bliss. His eyes were bright red as he looked down at Stiles, and he was unable to think about anything but how good it felt to be inside him. His wolf instinct took over, drunk on his friend’s scent, and he pinned Stiles’s wrists to the armrest, by the sides of his head.

He got that urge again, locking gazes one last time with Stiles’s vulnerable and pleading expression. But instead of a kiss, he went down for Stiles’s neck. He latched on and snapped his jaw shut, to the point fangs tore skin and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

It was a mating bite.

Stiles screamed, not at the pain, but because he reached the peak of sensation. He had several orgasms over a few minutes, riding the endorphins without making sense of what was happening. _Unable_ to feel pain, his body just contracted and clenched around Scott’s cock, still moving inside him.

His body started trying to squeeze, so Scott’s reacted accordingly. The pressure plus the sense of completion, in that new sweet scent that wasn’t quite the usual Stiles...

It may’ve crossed a line for _his wolf_ , but at that moment he couldn’t control it, and it was that height of sensation for him too. Scott started forming his knot, which tied snug inside Stiles. He came hard himself then, pumping a massive amount of come inside his mate, for as long as it took Stiles to stop writhing from his own multiple orgasms.

Stiles hadn’t touched his clit even once during sex, Scott realized, as he let go of Stiles’s wrists.

Stiles held onto Scott’s back as Scott rested more of his weight over Stiles, hoping he could take it. They stayed like that for minutes, in silence, ragged breaths coming down together.

"Wow...", Stiles said.

"Wow", Scott replied.

The moment was interrupted when they heard the toilet flush. They couldn’t move yet, so Lydia found them like that when she appeared, in her velvet robe. She raised her eyebrows at Stiles, looking groggily at the picture and the fact he didn’t quite look like Stiles. She took a sip from the glass of water she was holding before talking, making a sound of amusement.

"Derek’s going to need nose bleach when he finds out”, she croaks.

"And what about you?”, Stiles asks, still breathless.

Lydia let out a chuckle, and turned her back to them. She didn’t reply until she was halfway upstairs.

"Scott knows he could fuck a Kanima for all I care.”

*

Stiles went back to having his own body the next day, waking up to Derek's smile in their bed.

From then on, there were no more reservations between them two. They accepted what they had fully, as did Derek and Lydia; that their relationship was exactly as important, even if it was different. It didn’t matter others did not understand as long as their pack – their family – got it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, I'd really appreciate a comment :)!
> 
> ( Sciles's 2500th fic woo :D )


End file.
